characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsunari Koga
"And together we form a tag team group with our daddy, the Ultimate Ventriloquist Mitsunari Koga!"-Uma and Shika Mitsunari Koga (古賀 光成, Koga Mitsunari) is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. His title is Ultimate Ventriloquist (超高校級の「腹話術師」, chō kōkō kyū no "fukuwajutsu-shi" lit. Super High School Level Ventriloquist). He is from Danganronpa Rebirth and created by Miwashiba Background It is currently hell. Appearance Mitsunari has a fair skin tone. Black eyes and messy, light brown hair covering his eyes. He wears a black jacket and under it a yellow, striped shirt. On his yellow shirt is a black icon that looks like a 'Z' and is probably from his previous school. He also wears a striped white undershirt, dark gray pants and blue-gray ankle boots. On the right hand Mitsunari wears a hand puppet of a horse named Uma and on his left hand a hand puppet of a deer named Shika. Relationships Uma and Shika He is the father of Uma and Shika,is kindable towards them and treats them as children. Maiko Kagura He and Maiko have a good relationship with each other during the Ultimate Talent Development Plan,Maiko helps Uma and Shika deciding to wear suits,Mitsunari says that he is not sure but he now agrees when his children begged him. Trivia * His VA, SwordofSwords, also voices Mikado Sannoji in the English dub of Super Danganronpa Another 2. * On November 13, 2018, DanganRebirth-Voices held a megapoll, and the results on Mitsunari showed:7 ** His average rating was 7674 points and thus has second place to Ayumu, who had an average rating of 7748 points. ** He had the most votes (160 votes) on asking who the killer in Chapter 2 is. ** He had the 9th most votes (50 votes) on asking who the victim in Chapter 3 will be. ** He had the 5th most votes (71 votes) on asking who the killer in Chapter 3 will be. ** He had the 9th most votes (50 votes) on asking who the victim in Chapter 4 will be. ** He had the 3rd most votes (27 votes) on asking who the killer in Chapter 4 will be. ** He had the 9th most votes (29 votes) on asking who the victim in Chapter 5 will be. ** He had the 5th most votes (36 votes) on asking who the killer in Chapter 5 will be. ** He had the 7th most votes (18 votes) on asking who will die in Chapter 6. He shares this place with Misuzu. ** He had 154 votes on asking who will be a survivor. ** He had the 8th most votes (43 votes) on asking who the mastermind will be. * Mitsunari is the tallest out of everyone * He is a daddy of Uma and Shika. * His eyes are covered by his hair so it is unknowned what color his eyes are. * In the april fools version,he survived,but in voices, he was killed by Mikoto Itsuki Category:Murdered Category:Victim Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Danganronpa Rebirth Category:Fangame characters Category:Characters Category:Japanese Characters